Just One Kiss
by Princess Bra Briefs
Summary: A/U B/V. Bulma is the daughter of a wealthy lord and the victim of an arranged marriage. When she runs into Vegeta out on her estate, she falls for this mysterious man. How will her family react to this? How will her future husband take this?


Untitled 

Disclaimer: Don't own `em, don't sue, won't get much. 

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so be kind. I haven't thought of the title yet, so if you want to help go right ahead. Oh, also the rating will get progressively higher as I update (if I update). I will only continue if I get a good response. LET IT BEGIN!!!!!!!! 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"What do you mean she's gone?!" he bellowed. The poor stable boy cowered in his lord's presence. "Well?! Explain yourself!" 

"I-I'm sorry, sire," the frightened boy began. "She was in disguise. By the time we realized who she was, she had mounted the stallion. We just couldn't catch her." 

"You are dismissed." The boy scampered out of the room as Lord Briefs sank into his chair and began to rub his temples. Not again. How am I ever going to marry the daughter of mine off if she keeps running away? 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Out on the edge of her family's estate, wearing a stable boy's clothes, her hair tucked up under a cap, Bulma rode. The trees whizzed past her. The wind whipped at her cap and shirt. The midday sun beat down on her causing her arms to glisten with sweat. Tears were streaming down her face as she closed her eyes. How could he? How could my own father promise MY hand to a complete stranger? The more she thought about the day's events, the more she wanted to get as far away as possible. She nudged the horse faster as she replayed her morning conversation with her father in her mind. 

***Flashback*** 

"He comes from a highly respected family. He is a good match for you," her father said. "Besides, our families have been friends for generations. It will be so good to finally see them joined." 

"What! I can't marry him! I've never even met him!" she screamed. 

"Calm down, child. You will be presented to him at a ball next week," Lord Briefs said. "You will marry him. You can't back out. Think of the problems you will cause between our families if you do." 

***End Flashback*** 

Bulma couldn't believe it. She was to be "presented" to him, like some kind of object. Some total stranger was to look her over. She felt like she was being sold into slavery. She was the price for union between families. Bulma kicked the horse into a full gallop in her anger. She rode as fast as she could down the path, unaware of the onyx eyes that were watching her. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Vegeta was returning from a hunting trip with two of his guards when he spotted the small boy. He noted the boy's poor attire, yet he rode a fine white stallion. A bit too fine for the boy's appearance. The only conclusion Vegeta could come to was that the boy was a common thief. Great. This is the last thing I need. "You go on without me. I will catch up with you later." He spurred his horse on and quickly rode down the hill to cut off the thief, his cape flowing behind him. He reached the path just in front of the boy. "Stop right there, boy." The horse reared back in surprise, throwing its rider to the ground. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Things happened so fast, Bulma did not have time to react. One moment she was riding at breakneck speed away from her family, from her fate. The next someone had stopped in front of her, startling her horse. It bucked and she flew off backwards. She landed flat on her back and pain shot through her body. She looked up at her aggressor. Through her blurred vision, she could barely make out his outline. As she rubbed her head, her vision cleared. She saw a man standing over her. He had black hair that stood on end and reminded her of an upswept flame. He wore a pair of tight tan riding pants that accentuated every muscle. His white shirt had an open front that revealed a very toned chest. His dark eyes swirled like a gathering storm. 

His voice broke her from her transfixion. "What the hell do you think you are doing, thief?" His tone scared her. Her instinct was telling her to run, and she followed it. She got up and bolted into a nearby field. She heard him right behind her, yelling something about a horse thief or something. She just kept running. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Vegeta bolted after the thief. He jumped the fence and followed the boy into the nearby field. The wheat kept slapping him in face but it didn't slow him down. He eventually caught up to the thief and grabbed the boy's arm. Vegeta was caught off guard when the thief turned around and slapped, causing him to let go. The boy took the chance and bolted again. Vegeta lunged forward again and caught the thief's cap and pulled it off, releasing a cascade of aquamarine to flow out. 

"What...? You're a woman?" he asked confused. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
